Pup Pup Ouch
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: One day, the PAW Patrol are hanging out. But when they suddenly meet some new friends, things start to change. As the pups continue with their missions however, Marshall gets hurt and needs help. With the pups new friends be able to help save the day? Read and find out. Story suggested by a guest named cpt blueice navy.
1. Frisbee Buddies and Fans

* I don't own PAW Patrol, and the characters Duke, Snowdrop, and Jill belong to cpt blueice navy. The husky pup Snowflake is my OC. PAW Patrol All Rights Reserved to to Nickelodeon and Spin master.*

Chapter 1: Frisbee Buddies and Fans

It was a nice day in Adventure Bay, and Ryder and the pups were enjoying being outside. Skye was playing tag with Zuma, and Snowflake, Rocky and Rubble were playing tug-toy, and Ryder was throwing a Frisbee for Chase and Marshall.

"Okay Marshall and Chase! Fetch!" Ryder said as he threw the Frisbee into the air. The plastic disc went spinning as it flew through the air, and throughout the yard.

"I got it!" both Chase and Marshall exclaimed as they ran after the Frisbee. As they ran after it however, Marshall kept tripping over a few bushes, slowing him down. As they kept chasing the Frisbee, Chase and Marshall were almost neck and neck. Then, as the Frisbee started to slow down, both Chase and Marshall jumped, and grabbed the Frisbee with other mouths.

"I got it!" Chase and Marshall said at the same time. Then the two ups saw that they both had the Frisbee. They dropped the Frisbee on the ground and stared at each other.

"I got the Frisbee!" both of the pups said at the same time.

"No, I got the Frisbee!" Chase said in a straightforward voice.

"Sorry Chase, but I grabbed it first!" Marshall responded.

"Sorry buddy, but I got the Frisbee first!" Chase replied.

"I got it in my mouth first!" Marshall commented.

"Yeah, well my tooth touched it first!" Chase retorted.

"Chase!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Marshall!" The German Shepard shouted. The two pups growled at each other as they each tried to convince the other one that they grabbed the Frisbee first.

"Chase! Marshall! You both grabbed the Frisbee at the same time!" Ryder cried out as he walked towards them. After hearing Ryder's words, Chase and Marshall looked at each other again.

"I'm sorry," they both told each other at the same time. They then forgave each other and kept playing.

Meanwhile, in another part of Adventure Bay, a husky pup named Duke and his sister Snowdrop were watching the PAW Patrol on the TV channel; Hello Adventure Bay.


	2. Katie's Problem

Chapter 2: Katie's Problem

"I love the PAW Patrol!" Snowdrop said as her tail wagged.

"Me too. They are awesome!" Duke replied in agreement. Snowdrop then gave her brother a slightly sad look.

"Too bad we can't join the PAW Patrol," Snowdrop said.

"I know," Duke said before giving her a hug. Since Snowdrop was a movie star pup, Duke understood his sister's e two pups then decided to walk around Adventure Bay. They saw many stores and other different places, but just as they were heading towards an outdoor Cafe named 'Mr. Portor's', they saw something that they couldn't believe; Ryder from the PAW Patrol was right in front of the store.

"I must be dream Duke," Snowdrop said dreamily.

"I can't believe it's actually Ryder," Duke commented in shock.

"Thank you for the pup treats Mr. Portor," Ryder said after receiving the bag of treats.

"You're welcome Ryder," Mr. Portor replied. Suddenly, Ryder's pup-pad was ringing, and Ryder answered it.

"Hello? Ryder here," Ryder said as he answered the call. It was Katie.

"Ryder, please help. Callie and I were taking a walk in the woods, when Callie saw a mouse chased after it. A rattlesnake chased after her, and now the snake is blocking our path," Katie explained.

"We're on it! No job is too big, no pup is too small! We'll be right there!" Ryder responded before ending the call. Ryder then slided the side of his pup-pad over, and pushed the big red button that was in the middle of the colorful circle.

"PAW Patrol, to The Lookout!"' Ryder exclaimed. Ryder then jumped on his ATV, and drove off towards The Lookout. Snowdrop and Duke suddenly got excited; a real rescue was happening right in front of them!

"Oh my gosh! This is the best day ever!" Snowdrop said with enthusiasm.

"Come on, Snowdrop. Let's go watch a real rescue!" Duke suggested before they howled, and ran after Ryder. Ryder had no idea that he was being followed.


End file.
